


Memory of the heart

by GwenChan



Category: I Medici | Medici: Masters of Florence (TV)
Genre: Blackmail, Blowjobs, Multi, explicit content, modern!AU
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-16
Updated: 2017-01-19
Packaged: 2018-09-18 00:26:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9354233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GwenChan/pseuds/GwenChan
Summary: Cosimo è un banchiere dalle idee piuttosto conservatrici, Filippo un architetto hipster, Contessina un'attivista per i diritti civili, Marco Bello un artista cliente della banca e con pochi mezzi. Lorenzo, che con suo fratello condivide solo la posizione eminente in società, lo spinge brutalmente a rivedere le proprie posizioni. E senza neanche mettergli le mani addosso - saranno altri a farlo per lui.





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MrBalkanophile](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrBalkanophile/gifts).



19 Ottobre 2016

 

"Avresti dovuto vederlo!"

Contessina alza raramente la voce e quando lo fa significa che è davvero alterata. A sottolineare la propria rabbia sbatte il giornale arrotolato sul tavolo, a un millimetro dalla boccetta di inchiostro con cui Cosimo sta riempiendo la propria Mont-Blanc.

"Mi stai ascoltando?"

"Sì, sì" è la risposta distratta del marito, concentrato sull'avvitare il tappo della penna.

È un 'ora che Contessina blatera a proposito di una manifestazione pacifica che avrebbe dovuto avere luogo quel giorno e che invece la polizia ha deciso di interrompere. "Usando le maniere forti".

L'autoradio ne aveva fatto cenno, prima che Cosimo cambiasse canale. Non gli piace sapere che Contessina è coinvolta in simili fatti, soprattutto se ci va di mezzo il suo nome.

"Tu sei una Medici" le aveva detto appena fidanzati, ancora prima di scambiarsi i voti davanti al prete. Una Medici. Tranne quando si mescola al popolo e alle loro sciocche richieste. Allora può benissimo tornare a essere una Bardi. 

"Ti piace tanto essere così?"

Quando lo aveva sposato, Cosimo era ancora il giovanotto che amava scarabocchiare schizzi sui margini dei quaderni di bilancio e non perdeva occasione per sedersi al tavolo con gli studenti della facoltà di belle arti. Se ne aveva il tempo si spingeva fino all’Accademia d’Arte per mostrare con orgoglio i propri disegni agli studenti o ai professori. Si vociferava che lì avesse incontrato la sua prima fidanzata, una giovane modella di nome Bianca che, stando a pettegolezzi indiscreti, Giovani aveva pagato profumatamente perché abbandonasse Firenze. 

Contessina sospira, fissando suo marito senza in realtà vederlo, circondato dalle ombre dei suoi numerosi creditori, degli altrettanti debitori, per non parlare delle sue amanti occasionarle.

La penna costosa gocciola sul tavolo di quercia e sotto gli occhi della donna l’inchiostro penetra nel profondo delle fibre del legno. Cosimo non se ne accorge nemmeno, già perso a scorrere le ultime notizie della Borsa sul portatile che ha giusto aperto. L’illuminazione dello schermo danno al suo viso una sfumatura malata e innaturale.

Ed è in quel momento che un’idea le passa per la mente, meno passeggera di altre, memore di una conversazione recente avuta con Lorenzo, il cognato.

Gli telefona quella sera stessa.

 

"Pronto, Lorenzo? Sì, sto bene. Senti, non è che hai il numero di Filippo?"

 

Firenze. 23 Ottobre 2016

 

 

Brunelleschi. Filippo Brunelleschi.

Quando Cosimo aveva letto per la prima volta quel nome,  in cima a un trafiletto nella sezione cultura del Sole 24 ore - pagina aperta per puro caso - aveva accantonato l'informazione come faceva con i tanti _questuanti_ cui rifiutava un prestito.

E quel nome era stato presto cancellato da una macchia di caffè, portato da quella segretaria dai capelli rossi che si era portato a letto una volta. La Veneziana. Maddalena, giusto? Contessina non gliel'aveva perdonato. Oh, fuori dopo un po’ era tornata a essere la moglie dignitosa e fedele, ma Cosimo la conosceva abbastanza da sapere che dietro la maschera se lo era legato al dito.

Comunque Brunelleschi sarebbe finito nel dimenticatoio dei tanti artisti più o meno emergenti cui ogni tanto il telegiornale dedicava uno speciale, se non fosse stato per Lorenzo.

Cioè, per Lorenzo e Contessina, perché una situazione simile non poteva essere uscita da altre menti se non quelle di suo fratello e sua moglie combinate.

Ed ecco che il nome si concretizzava in carne pulsante e umori e istinti di cui Cosimo nemmeno si credeva capace.

"Centomila."

La cifra, per quanto soffocata da quello che sta occupando la bocca di Filippo, è abbastanza chiara da strappare a Cosimo uno sbuffo che sarebbe di indignazione se non virasse subito in un ansito di piacere. "Tu sei pazzo."

E per sottolineare il concetto afferra uno dei rari ciuffi castani dell'architetto, in una chioma già sale e pepe, per tirarlo verso di sé, che continui a fare quello che stava facendo e poi si parlerà di cifre. Forse. Oppure lo potrebbe pagarlo perché smetta, non ne è sicuro.

"Centomila."

Ripete Filippo, liberatosi senza difficoltà dalla stretta di Cosimo, con la testa che va su e giù senza un ritmo preciso, dando quell'ultimo guizzo di lingua sulla punta prima di allontanare labbra e viso dal sesso. Se il Diavolo sorride, il suo è il sorriso di Brunelleschi, che ora traccia ghirigori distratti nel suo interno coscia,  perfettamente consapevole che quel semplice stuzzicare non darà a Cosimo il sollievo richiesto.

"Cinquanta. Per evitarti la denuncia."

Filippo ghigna.

“Oh, se vuoi il mio silenzio, cento sono fin troppo pochi” commenta, il fiato caldo che solletica l’inguine di Cosimo e le mani posate sulle ginocchia in maniera quasi possessiva per impedirgli di serrare le gambe. La pelle scura del divanetto del suo ufficio era appiccicosa del sudore delle sue cosce, attaccandosi e staccandosi dalla pelle con un rumore che non poteva essere descritto se non come osceno.

“Cosimo de Medici è gay, mi immagino già le testate dei giornali” ride Filippo. Cosimo si contorce, cercando un poco di frizione. “Uhm, bisex” mugugna, le gote arrossate, le parole che scivolano odiose fuori dai denti serrati. Inspira dal naso con uno sibilo. “E io potrei dire che l’architetto Filippo Brunelleschi è pronto a succhiare cazzi per denaro!”

Filippo dà per ripicca un morso all’interno coscia. “E dire” – Brunelleschi sta ancora suggendo quel lembo di pelle – “ti” – Contessina lo ucciderà vedendo la macchia tendente al porpora – “ammiravo” conclude Cosimo.

Filippo fa un’espressione di dubbio e piacere. Un “ah, sì? Continua.” E nel mentre non che abbia staccato dalle cosce quella ventosa diabolica che si ritrova al posto della bocca per mettere fine a tutto quello o impiegarla in maniera più redditizia.

“Sì. Qualcosa di architettura capisco e le tue opere sono –“

Inspirò bruscamente dai denti quando l’altro si mise ad alitare sul suo sesso. “Meravigliose?”

“Rivoluzionarie.”

“Ma non abbastanza da farmi un prestito.”

Cosimo sa che se volesse potrebbe liberarsi di quell’architetto di strapazzo e sbatterlo fuori dalla sua vista con l’ingiunzione di non farsi più vedere – e l’assicurazione di imprimere per bene la sua faccia nelle teste di ogni singola guardia e donna delle pulizie nel palazzo. Invece non muove un muscolo perché, lo deve ammettere, Filippo è bravo e aveva dimenticato quanto fosse piacevole. Contessina ha un profondo disgusto per le _fellatio_ e Maddalena era troppo inesperta per essere davvero _utile_.

“Settanta” rilancia. Brunelleschi in risposta appoggia la lingua – e ci voleva così tanto? – sul suo sesso. Cosimo lo considera un miglioramento.

“Novanta se ti faccio venire in un minuto.”

“Ottanta.”

Ma Filippo si è già messo al lavoro, inghiottendolo finché Cosimo non sente la punta del proprio membro grattare contro la gola dell’altro. Vede le gote dell’uomo essere risucchiate mentre gli sugge il sesso come una specie di aspirapolvere. Immagine orribile e che forse lo aiuterà a non venire. Avete presente il detto che un minuto su una sedia rovente è uguale a un’eternità? Esatto. Si dà una pacca sulla spalla per aver chiuso la porta dell’ufficio a chiave.

E se c’è una cosa che Cosimo impara, mentre sente il suo seme schizzare sulle labbra di Filippo, mentre sull’orologio appeso alla parete di fondo, la lancetta dei minuti si sposta di una tacca, è che Brunelleschi quando fa una scommessa sa di poter vincere.

 

L’espressione compiaciuta che ha dipinta in volto mentre Cosimo gli firma un assegno è qualcosa che l’uomo sa gli rimarrà impressa a vita.

 


	2. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marco Bello e Cosimo hanno un confronto, con sviluppi inaspettati

Firenze. 25 Ottobre 2016

 

“Ho sentito che hai versato una somma generosa a Filippo.”

La voce di Marco Bello è quasi accusatoria. Cosimo sa che se Marco Bello sta tirando fuori l'argomento è perché conosce già tutti i dettagli, numero di pratica compreso. Non sono passati nemmeno tre giorni dal fatto, ma l’amico ha più informati della CIA e del KGB messi insieme.

Sospira, stropicciandosi gli occhi dietro gli occhiali,  pregando che Marco non voglia approfondire la faccenda.

"Sei offeso? " domanda, sperando che sia tutta una questione di denaro. Anche Contessina alla fin vuol solo più fondi per quelle sue parate.

"Sorpreso" lo corregge Marco. Comincia a camminare per l'ufficio, con le mani che si agitano per sottolineare le sue parole. Cosimo non riesce proprio a non seguirle quelle mani, che sono ruvide, abbronzate, rovinate dai colori e dai solventi. Le mani di Marco sono sempre macchiate di colore e tra pollice e indice si sente il callo lasciato dal pennello.

"Hai detto che la banca stava attraversando un periodo difficile. Eppure hai dato ottantamila euro a Brunelleschi. Cosa devo pensare Cosimo? "

Ora quelle mani sono sulle spalle, lasciano due impronte sudate sulla camicia di sartoria, e Cosimo si scopre a pensare a cosa sarebbe avere quelle man sul proprio sesso. Cazzo con Contessina se ne esce sempre più frustato di prima.

 

“Brunelleschi è un sadico bastardo. Ma sono sicuro che sai già tutta la storia.”

 

Si ricorda di quanto è successo quel pomeriggio dell’altro ieri, Filippo prima tutto amabile e che si alza di colpo, gli apre le gambe e comincia a succhiare attraverso la stoffa. Le dita si contraggono sotto la scrivania, mentre Cosimo torna a chiedersi perché glielo abbia lasciato fare e si risponde da solo.

Perché l’immagine dei Medici non deve mai essere macchiata.

Perché ama vedere la gente inginocchiata davanti a lui.

Perché gli riporta alla mente i giorni del liceo, quando poteva riempire i bordi del quaderno di matematica di schizzi e si sentiva vivo.

 

"Ho sentito" ricomincia Marco Bello, riportandolo alla realtà, la bocca appiccicata all'orecchio di Cosimo, voce ruvida come le sue mani.

“Che” Ora è curvo di lui.

“Qualcuno ha tendenze che non vuole rivelare.”

Cosimo gli riderebbe in faccia perché, miseria, Marco Bello lo conosce da quando avevano, quanto? Vent’anni? E una volta lo ha beccato a pomiciare con il barista in un locale a Praga.

 

Il bacio che segue è violento quanto inaspettato ma, Cosimo sia dannato, non per questo meno desiderato. Non ha mai considerato Marco un amatore, troppo impegnato con i suoi pennelli e i suoi continui spostamenti in treno, eppure ora sa che il suo giudizio non sarebbe potuto essere più errato. E, sebbene sappia come ora Marco sia mosso da frustrazione e risentimento, non può fare a meno di abbandonarvici.

In fondo Marco è sempre stato al suo fianco. Si fida di lui più di Contessina.

La sedia ergonomica in pelle nera cigola quando il peso di Marco la fa inclinare all'indietro. 

Deve essere il fatto che Cosimo non lo respinga a far sì che Marco continui, scendendo a strappare con i denti i bottoni del colletto della camicia costosa. E c'è una parte di Cosimo che considera questo solo l'ennesimo baratto, con lui puttana tra le puttane, ma l'odore di Marco ha il potere di fargli saltare qualche rotella.

Cristo Santo, ci sono momenti – tipo questo – in cui arriva persino a pensare che se lo sposerebbe Marco se non vivessero nel Paese in cui vivono.

 

E d’un tratto Marco Bello si fa prendere dagli scrupoli. Si ritrae, asciugandosi quel filo di saliva sul labbro inferiore con il dorso della mano. Come se gli avesse letto nel pensiero, mormora: “Credi davvero che ti ricatterei anch’io per denaro? Hai così scarsa fiducia in me?”

Accusa, con quel tanto di tristezza nella voce da far venire voglia a Cosimo di sprofondare. Invece ne sostiene lo sguardo, con le unghie conficcate nei braccioli della sedia e il corpo teso.

Le parole che vorrebbe dirgli rimangono bloccate in gola quando una voce squillante fuori dalla porta gli annuncia l’arrivo di un paio di ospiti importanti. Tanto importanti che ne ha scordato il nome.

“Sì certo, me ne vado.”

 

La sensazione che prova Cosimo è strana, ma non del tutto nuova. Gli ricorda la volta in cui aveva scoperto che era stato suo padre a pagare al Bianca quel viaggio a New York da cui non era più tornata.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ugh, è tutto troppo OOC. Chiedo venia

**Author's Note:**

> Rispetto a tutte le idee iniziali, l'ispirazione ha deciso di fare un po' quello che pareva a lei. Ma sarà una mini raccolta.


End file.
